


Fairy Animals

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In a different universe Fairy Tail is an all women's guild. New mage Lucy Heartfilia is excited to enter but when she does she finds out her dream guild isn't what she thought it was, before long she's pulled into the world of animals





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Continuing my new train this is a story about Lucy joining Fairy Tail and being shocked by a fetish their all into, this time it's Anthro Animals**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"This is it, I've finally made it." I smiled looking at the large guild hall "Fairy Tail, the guild of legends."

_This is the first step to my new life!_

I opened the doors and took my first steps into what I wanted for so long, only to see something shocking, the guild was more like a zoo, full of women who looked more like animals than people. The howling and animalistic sounds coming from the guild were shocking.

I stared in awe as a huge 1000 pound cow woman walked by me, she had huge XX-cup tits, a face like a cow, horns on her head, round pointy ears, long white hair, black and white splotchy skin, a fur tipped tail and a huge udder dangling between her legs. Her hands only had three stubby digits and her feet were hooves, she was clearly some sort of anthro cow.

"Helloooo." She mooed walking over to me "Can I help youuu."

I had to hold back the near chuckle from the fact she held her O sounds like she was mooing.

"Um yes I'm Lucy, is this Fairy Tail?"

"Youuu bet." She smiled "Were you interested in joining?"  
"Yes I was." I said nervously.

"Wooonderful." She mooed "Come with me, you'll need to fill out some forms first."

I spent close to a half hour filling out the forms.

"All done." I smiled as Mira stamped my hand before I suddenly felt a breeze "HA!"

I looked down and saw I was naked.

"Hmph." I looked back and saw someone chewing on my bra "BEEEE!"

"Cana!" Mira yelled at the woman "that was rude."

I looked at this Cana girl, she was tall, covered in white fur, had two long thin horns, had a pair of massive breasts, a big butt, a small guy and hooves for feet.

"Sorry you know I can't resist." The girl bleated "Sides she'd have to take them off anyway."

"Oh that's right." Mira told me "No clothes in the guild, those are the rules. Animals don't hide their beauty."

_What the hell is with this place?!_

"So is everyone here an animal girl?" I asked.

"Of course." Mira smiled handing me a vile of a strange clear blue liquid "It's something we all love, and once you drink that you'll be one too."

"What is this?" I asked.

"An magic potion that will bring out your inner animal." Mira smiled "Now come on, drink it."

"If everyone in Fairy Tail does it…okay." I pulled the cork out and got ready "This is for my dream."

I threw the potion back, it tasted surprisingly sweet.

"UGH!" I groaned and hunched over feeling the magic take over me "OH!"

I felt my body changing and morphing, it was somewhat painful and somewhat pleasurable. My skin tingled as silky blonde fur started to grow out of it, my fingernails got sharp as I saw my hands becoming paws, my feet just the same. I started panting as my tongue got longer, turned dark on the sides and some of my teeth got sharp. I hissed as my face began to extend out into a muzzle. My more female features enhanced, my breasts getting bigger and my hips widening to give me a stunning hourglass figure.

"RUFF!" I barked as a tail grew above my now plushy butt.

"Ooooh look at you." Mira rubbed my head "Your inner animal was a Golden Retriever."

"Oh my gosh, is that me." I said looking in the mirror and seeing the reflection of a dog woman.

"You look beautiful." Mira smiled.

I looked at myself and smiled, I felt so alive like this, so free of all my burdens. I cupped my large breasts which had grown even bigger, I felt my tail wagging, it all felt so natural.

I liked my sharp teeth as I looked at Mira's udder, she saw me staring and mooed, shaking the flesh bag to encourage me. I got on all fours and crawled over, popping a nipple into my mouth.

"Oh Lucy!" she moaned "What sharp teeth you have!"

"The better to tease you with." I smirked as her milk filled my mouth.

"Moo!" she called out as I licked her teats "The Master is gonna love youuu!"

"Master?" I asked "You're not the guild Master?"

"Oh nooo!" Mira mooed more "Our Master is a fierce woman, she's the Alpha around here, you could call her the pack leader."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"GRRR!" I sat on the floor and used my foot to scratch behind my ear.

I had slowly been adjusting to my new dog body the last 24 hours, I felt pretty good, my soft fur, my paws, my sharp teeth, all of it felt so good.

"Hey there, you're new around here." A girl walked up to me.

She was large had brown hairy skin but blue hair on her head, two big breasts for a normal girl but small around here, her hips were wide and her ass was huge, I could see it from the side, and it was colored red as well, I looked at her face and saw it was more ape like with strange markings around her nose.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Levy." She shook my paw with her large hands.

"Lucy." I said "RUFF!"

She giggled a bit "Still adjusting to the animal side huh?"

"Yeah." I stood up "Have you been an animal long?"

"A few months now." She scratched her big red butt "Are you liking it?"

"Yeah I think I do." I growled out "It'll take a little getting used to but I'm happy with it."

"That's good, it takes a bit but before long you'll be right at home here." Levy smiled "I know I am. I was freaked out at first but now-."

She turned around and rubbed her big red booty "Now I love it."

I felt a tingling between my legs as I saw her big ass, I felt an urge in my loins, I just wanted to jump up and hump her butt.

"Hahaha." She laughed "I know that look some puppy is excited. Get used to that cause if you go into heat it'll be even worse."

"What…I hadn't thought about that." I frowned.

"Well don't worry." She smirked shaking her red butt "This is always here if you want it."

"The Master's back!" Mira suddenly mooed out.

"Oh you haven't met her yet, come on." Levy started walking forward, her big ass shaking around.

I followed Levy towards the entrance and saw a woman enter. She was large, larger than the other animals, her body was covered in tan brown fur, around her neck was a large mane of darker red fur, her face was feline in nature while her body more humanoid with big breasts, a round butt capped with a tail, her body had a slight muscle tone too it, her hands and feet were strong looking paws, she was some kind of lion woman.

"ROOOAARR!" she called out as she entered, every woman calling back to her in a cacophony of animal noises.

"Hmm…" she walked over to me, purring under her breath as she looked me over "Who are you pup?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I felt my tail drop with nervousness "I just joined this morning."

"Hmm." She sniffed me some more "Interesting, we don't get many dogs around here."

"Probably because there's a jungle cat as Master." Cana laughed.

"You're the master?" I asked.

"Did I say you could ask me questions." She growled.

"No." I whimpered.

"Excatly." She growled flaring her fangs at me "Around here I'm the pack leader, you listen to me got it pup."

"Y-Yes Ma'am." I whimpered more.

_I thought the Master would be nicer._

"Pfft." The lion sputtered "HAHAHA!"

"She looked so nervous." Mira mooed.

Soon the whole guild was laughing, I was so confused.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"I was just messing with you." She purred poking my wet nose "I'm Erza Scarlet, Master of Fairy Tail, I hope you can be happy here. I hope you don't mind the joke, it's fun to mess around with the new members sometimes."

"No it's fine." I barked.

She hugged me into her soft fur, her mane tickling my nose. I smiled happy to have some place where I was accepted.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"So Lucy." Erza asked as we were sitting in the guild one day "Before you joining us what kind of magic were you using?"

"Summoning Magic." I said "Did you use magic as well?"

"Yes." The lion purred "I had requip magic but it's not very useful now, my paws make it hard to grab my swords and the armors don't fit my sexy body."

"I see." I nodded my long-muzzled face "I'm still adjusting to having clawed hands myself but I've noticed it's hard to pick things up."

"Yes but we don't need magic as much when we have the strength and skills of our animal halves." Erza noted "So what were you summoning?"

"Celestial Spirits." I said "They would do the combat for me while I fought with them."

"Interesting, what do think they'd have to say about you now?" she smiled.

"I don't know." I said taking out my keys "Let's find out."

" **Virgo! Aquarius!"** I turned the keys and the maid and mermaid appeared.

"Huh?" Virgo looked around before looking at me "Princess?"

"In the flesh." I smiled "Or fur."

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Aquarius sighed.

"I joined Fairy Tail like I said." I barked "It just ended up being a little different than I thought."

"I see." Virgo caressed my tail making me bark quietly "You seem happy, if you are than that's okay."

"What about you?" I asked Aquarius "You're not upset, are you?"

"Tsk." She hissed "What do I care if you wanna be some freaky mutt."

"Thanks." I felt my tail wagging as Virgo petted me "Hmm Virgo I wish you could stay and pet me forever."

"You should join us." Erza purred "Take some serum I bet it will link you to this world."

"no way I ain't becoming something weird." Aquarius waved her arms.

"Why not?" Virgo asked "This could be fun, I'll try it if it will allow me to spend time with the princess."

"Wonderful." Erza handed her a vial "Take a sip, let's see what's in your heart."

"Hmm." Virgo looked at the liquid before downing in and moaning.

"OHH!"

Virgo started changing rapidly, pink hairy fur started growing on her skin as her arms bulged and grew larger, muscles building up under her skin. Her breasts and but grew bigger as her posture changed, her butt sticking out as she leaned on her hands for support, her mouth opened and some larger teeth formed as her transformation slowly winded down.

"OKEEE!" she roared pounding her muscular arms on her chest "AHAHAAH!"

"Wow you're a Gorilla!" I smiled at my ape maid.

"Hmm." She casually scratched her chest "This is nice, I feel so strong and sexy."

"See Aquarius." I smiled "Isn't this great, look how awesome we look with our big boobs jiggly furry butts and more."

"Tsk."

"Come on just take some." I gave her "Puppy" dog eyes and she hissed.

"Fine just stop looking at me." She mumbled picking up the vial and drinking it "There you happy-UGH!"

Aquarius started to change, her skin turned smooth and grey, her tail changed colors as well. Her bikini top blew off as her breasts grew larger, her hands became webbed and her tail grew a large fin. She hissed as her teeth all grew sharp and her face got rounder and more arrow shaped.

"Damn." Aquarius looked at her shark body "My tits got bigger."

"But you look fantastic!" I wagged my tail happily.

"You're spirits will fit right in here." Erza smiled at me "Now what say you and I do your first job to get you acquainted around here?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucy goes on a job with Erza.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Grr." I growled running on all fours to avoid an attack from this girl.

Erza had taken me to Galuna island where we were trying to deal with some rouge mages, and now I was being attacked by a girl named Sherry, she was bratty, wearing a gothic dress and her pink hair was tied into pigtails.

"Come here puppy!" she stomped after me in a rock golem "I just want to crush you!"

"Ruff!" I dashed forward.

_I can't deal with that thing myself I don't have the strength and Erza's not here._

" **Virgo!"** I bark summoning my spirit.

"OKEE!" she pounded her strong arms on her chest.

"Deal with that thing would you!" I yelled.

"Yes Princess." She said grappling with the beast.

"What the?!" Sherry gasped as her monster was stopped by my maid "How is she so strong."

"Us Animals are pretty fierce." I howled tackling her and dragging her down on the sand as Virgo punched through the rock doll.

"Let go of me you mutt!" she snapped.

"Hmm." I licked her face playfully.

"Stop! That tickles!" she laughed.

"See we animals aren't so bad." I smiled "Maybe you could come back to Fairy Tail and find your inner animals, I bet you'll love it."

"Hmm." She petted my head "Maybe that could be fun."

* * *

**Later**

"I'm sure you'll love it here." Erza told Sherry as we arrived at the guild.

"Thank you for allowing me to join." She said "Especially after what I did."

"Forgive an forget." Erza brushed her mane as we entered the guild to the sounds of many species of animal having fun.

"OOOOH A new friend." Mira mooed as we entered with Sherry.

"BEEE!" Cana bleated already chewing on Sherry's dress.

"Stop that!" the girl yelped.

"Don't both, you won't need them soon." I smiled as Mira gave her some of the transforming potion.

"Just drink this and join our pride." Erza roared.

"Here goes nothing." Sherry sighed drinking the fluid "UGH!"

Sherry moaned as her body started to change. Soft grey fur grew down her body as her breasts and butt got larger. A long thick hairless tail grew above her plush butt as her face started to get longer and pointed, her teeth got larger and more buck like as her ears got rounder and her nose got whiskers.

"Squeak." Her nose twitched.

"She was a mouse." Mira clapped.

"This feels nice." Sherry squeaked rubbing her now pudgy belly "I'm kinda hungry, do you have any cheese?"

"You've got such a cute butt." I poked her soft backside.

"Squeak!" Sherry yelped.

"Hmm, it looks so good." I yipped "ARROO!"

I jumped forward and grabbed Sherry's ass, I stood up on my legs and started humping her like a dog, rubbing my pussy on her thick tail.

"OH!" Sherry moaned.

"ARROO!" I howled "OH so good!"

"Having fun there Lucy?" Erza snickered.

"Ruff!" I barked "Feels…so…good!"

"Yep, sometimes it's good to give into the animals side." Erza said leaning down to drink from Mira's udder.

"MOOO!" The barmaid moaned.

"RUFF!" I said grinding my pussy against Sherry's ass.

"Don't stop Lucy!" she moaned "It feels so good!"

"Oh I love Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Alright I'm gonna head home for the night." I told the girls at the guild, picking up my bag.

"See you later." The all waved as I left for my apartment.

"HMM!" I hummed walking down the street, my tail wagging as I walked "I'm loving Fairy Tail, I can't wait to have fun again tomorrow."

As I walked I felt kind of funny, like someone was following me, I smelt an odd unfamiliar scent. I turned around and saw a woman following me, she was about my height was wearing a blue overcoat and seemed to be quiet.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" I glared.

"Juvia is on a mission." She said "To take you home."

"Grr." I growled "That damn woman, I'm not going back!"

"That is not an option." She said.

"Yes it is!" I growled clawing her "HA!"

That swipe took her head clean, off, I had never planned to do that, suddenly there was a water noise and she reformed.

"Water Magic!" I gasped "GURG!"

I was wrapped up in a bubble with no time to react, trapped and drowning.

* * *

**Later**

"GRR!" I growled as I was tied up "Thanks to your water magic my fur got soggy, I smell like wet dog!"

"Juvia is sorry, it was the only way." The girl blinked drying me off, making my tail wag as I was showed affection.

"Thanks for trying me off." I said.

"No problem, Juvia doesn't mind, she thinks you look nice, very warm and fuzzy." She smiled.

"Thanks." My arms were tied but I was able to lay my head in her lap "I wish others would be as accepting as you, when I go home…there's no doubt my mother will try and find a way to turn me back to a normal girl."

"Juvia is sorry to hear that." She petted me "Juvia thinks you're very nice like this."

"Hmm." I mewed as I was played with "Everyone in my guild is an animal like me, I'm just glad you like it."

I playfully licked her face "You should join us, I bet your inner animal is nice."

"Juvia couldn't." she blushed "As much as she would like to see into her heart she's not sure it's a good idea."

"Come on what do you have to lose." I barked "You can be free, find your true self."

"Juvia appreciates the thought." She sighed casually petting me.

"Come on." I rubbed my head into her neck, nuzzling her softly "Just try it, you'll love it, you thought I was cute so I bet you'll be even cuter."

"Well…"

" **ROAR!"**

The door to this warehouse Juvia was holding me in was ripped off as Erza stormed inside in a near feral state ready to rip Juvia apart, fortunately I was able to stop her before that happened and we all got back to the guild to sort things out.

"You want her to join us?" Erza asked "But she kidnapped you."

"So what, she's nice." I said "And she rubbed my belly."

"So will you join us?" Erza asked Juvia.

"Well Juvia failed her mission to deliver Miss Lucy…so she might as well start fresh here."

"GREAT!" I barked "Let's get your inner animal out."

"Just drink this." Erza said handing Juvia a vial of potion.

"Hmm." Juvia drank it "HA!"

Juvia slowly started changing into her inner animal. Her skin went from pale white to off grey as her back arched and a rounded fin grew in, her teeth got a little jagged as her mouth extended outward into a bottle shape, her curves grew sharper as she gained a small blowhole near hear fin, her body looking damp as she stopped changing.

"EEE!" she squealed out like a dolphin.

"Wow so cute." I barked.

"Excellent." Erza purred.

"Juvia like it." She blushed.

_Good…but this peaceful life at Fairy Tail is being endangered…I need to deal with my Mother._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucy is homeward bound.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I had gone towards home in order to take care of things with my mother, I had planned to leave a note but it was hard to write with my paws so I just left some scribbles. The only thing I had on was a cloak to hide my body as I snuck onto my old property and into my mother's room.

She was asleep in just a thin nightgown, it was strange to look at her, she looked so much like I did, or how I used to look before I awoke my inner animal.

"RUFF!" I barked to wake up her.

"Huh?" she blinked and woke up "HA! A thief."

"No, it's just me." I snarled.

"That voice…Lucy!" she gasped.

"That's me." I lowered my hood.

"What happened to you." She said stunned at my canine face "I had heard rumors but…"

"Save it." I said swishing my hair a bit "I'm an adult, I can make my own choices, don't you trust me?"

"I'm just looking out for you." Mom said.

"Looking out, you had me kidnapped!" I yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't like it in a guild, right here is where you belong, living the easy life, working living here."

"Fairy Tail has things I could never have known if I stayed here." I told her "I love it there, I'm free and I love myself like this, staying with the pack, it's all perfect."

"Look at me mother." I crawled on her bed and licked her face "I'm happy and free."

"It's just…" she casually petted my back "My little girl."

"HMM!" I rolled over as she started to rub my belly, my breasts jiggling around "Trust me mother, I've never felt this alive, running, barking, it's all so good. Fairy Tail is great…and I'd love for you to see it and trust me."

"Huh?" she looked at me confused.

"Come to Fairy Tail with me." I happily wagged my tail "I love the feeling of you petting my like that, and I can tell you like it too, why don't you see what your inner animal is."

"Stop Lucy." She panted as I rubbed my head into the nape of her neck, my wet nose tingling her skin "You're my daughter…"

"So, you keep petting me." I jumped off the bed and wagged my butt as I dug into my cloak "Look, I've got some of the potion right here, drink it, become an animal with me Mom."

Mom took the potion from my mouth and looked at it in her hands.

"Please Mom." I gave her puppy dog eyes "I know you'll love this, trust me, you won't have to work and slave away as a human when you can be free like you were meant to be."

"…okay." She took the cork out and gently sipped the fluid "UGH!"

Mom started to transform, blonde fur slowly started covering her body as her hands morphed into paws, her face stretched and shifted as she gained a muzzle full of jagged teeth, her breasts and butt grew larger as they got plumper than mine and soon she had a wagging tail.

"GRR!" she growled "ARROOO!"

"RUFF!" I barked "You're a dog like me! Must run in the family!"

"Hmm." Mom looked at her body "This…feels great!"

Mom tackled me and started licking me, we tumbled around happily until I was on all fours.

"GRUFF!" I barked shaking my big butt for my mother.

"Hmm." She growled lowly before mounting me and humping me, grinding her pussy on my ass.

"Mama!" I barked "OHH!'

"AROOO!" she howled humping me.

_I can't wait to bring Mom back to Fairy Tail, everyone will love her._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lucy meets more of the Pack.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Mom was fitting in well at the guild, hanging out with the other animals in the guild, getting to know everyone and have fun, I was taking the day to relax, and my first stop was a break outside. I wanted to run around and take in nature, but when I got outside I saw something amazing.

"NEEEE!" I heard a loud whinny and then clopping noises.

I had never been to the back of the guild so I didn't realize we had a steeplechase set up. On it a woman was running around, her top half was bouncing around, large breasts jiggling, green hair flowing in the wind, from the waist down she had a body like a horse and her face was long like on two, she would have been a horse if not for her arms.

"WEE!" she trotted over "Howdy, you're that new pooch ain't ya, Lucy right?"

"Yeah that's me." I said looking at her large horse rear "Who are you."

"Bisca Mulan." She shook her head "Resident Centaur."

"This is pretty cool." I rubbed her back.

"PFFT!" she whinnied a bit.

"Do you like being this big?" I asked "What's it like having another set of legs?"

"You're just full of questions ain't ya darling." She laughed "I do like it, I still remember changing and growing this lower half, it was certainly something, not to mention it gave me more muscle too."

She flexed her arms to show off her powerful equine muscles.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a few more miles to run." Bisca trotted off "I'll see you around Lucy."

"Bye." I waved as she trotted off, her ass and tail shaking as she picked up speed and took off running.

I kept walking around the woods in the back of the guild, it was peaceful but I heard a strange chewing noise. I walked around a tree and saw a strange girl covered in brown fur but with a head of lavender hair, she was chewing on one of the trees while her thick flat tail thumped the ground.

"Hello." I walked up.

"Oh hey." She chewed her buck teeth "Lucy right? I'm Laki I'm in Fairy Tail too."

"Oh I think I've seen you inside." I commented "Out getting wood?" I asked.

"Yeah gotta sate the urge you know." She snickered chewing a twig.

"I guess every species has different urges, Bisca likes to run, you like to chew wood." I noted "We're all different."

"Yeah, so what's the urge for dogs." Laki smirked.

"Ummm…it's kinda embarrassing." I blushed under my fur.

"Ohh." She smirked wagging her butt "Because I've got a guess, so if you want to take care of your urge now, I'm game."

"AROOO!" I howled and talked her.

"OH! Down girl!" she moaned as I started grinding my pussy against her, humping her beaver butt.

"You shouldn't egg me on like that!" I barked humping faster and faster "RUFF GRUUFF!"

I felt my cunt leaking fluids as I started cumming, my hips bucked and soon I was cumming with the beaver as she chewed on a tree.

"ARROOO!" I howled.

_Yeah, I love Fairy Tail._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Erza meets another cat**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Haa." I sighed shaking the sand off my fur "I don't know if my new look is really built for the beach…"

Erza had won some tickets to the Akane Beach resort and invited Juvia and I to come with her. The dolphin girl was loving it here and Erza seemed nice and relaxed on the sand but was adamantly avoiding the water. I on the other hand kept getting sand in uncomfortable places and finding it hard to relax, obviously, we were getting some stares from people who had never seen human animals like us but we didn't mind, a few even seemed interested in us.

After spending most of the morning and afternoon at the beach the girls and I went to the casino, they made us but on dresses saying they couldn't have women walking around naked. The time there was fun before some strange people arrived and tried to kidnap Erza, Juvia and I attempted to help but we got knocked out before that could happen.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned waking up chained to a wall.

"Erza!" Millianna hugged me "You're awake!"

"You…recognize me?" I asked "Even like this?"

"Of course I do." She smiled "And now you're such a cute kitty, how'd this happen?"

"I made a choice for what I wanted to be with my life, and this was it, I became the master of a guild, a powerful lion."

"So you were spending time with a guild, when you could have been helping us!" Millianna pouted.

"No I was building strength to help you." I growled pulling at my bindings "GRR!"

I yanked my arms free and ripped my useless dress off.

"ROAR!" I let out a powerful call.

"Wow!" Millianna gasped.

I grabbed Millianna and pinned her to the wall.

"I love this Millianna, being nothing more than a beast in human form." I growled "It's wonderful, you should be one too, be my mate."

"But…what if I didn't become a kitty." She pouted "That's not fun."

"Come on there's no point if you don't take a risk." I said handing her a vial of serum "Come on, for me, drink up."

"HMM!" she gasped as I grabbed her mouth and forced some of the serum into her mouth "COUGH HMMM!"

She gasped softly as her body began to change into her inner animal. Her skin grew furry as an orange red fur grew over her body, her hair parted for two large kitty ears to pop out and her butt grew a long thin tail. Her hands and feet morphed into paws as her breasts and butt grew into an hourglass shape, finally her face scrunched and twisted until she looked like a humanized calico housecat.

"Nya." She purred "Oh wow, I feel awesome and I'm a Kitty too!"

"Purr." I hummed back as she rubbed herself against me "I'd love to have fun with you but first I need to take care of some things."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"GRR!" I growled jumping back.

Juvia and I were stuck fighting some swords woman named Ikaruga and she wasn't making things easy for us, especially once we said we'd show her how it was to be an animal if we won, she wasn't a fan of our bodies but we would show her.

"What are we going to do?" Juvia asked.

"Hmph, I've got a plan." I pulled out my keys "Virgo! Aquarius!"

I summoned the gorilla and shark who were easily able to turn the tables on Ikaruga, both the spirits were looking good, nice and animalistic.

"Well you lost, time to see your new life." I laughed as Juvia and Virgo grabbed Ikaruga.

"Wait you don't have to-OMPH!"

I pushed the vial into her mouth and had her drink it, the woman moaning as her body began to change. Her skin popped up like goosebumps as she changed and gained bright pink feathers to match her pink hair, her curves slowly enchanced under her plumage as her breasts grew slowly, her butt following suit. Her face lengthened and curved into a large beak as her legs got long and sexy for her to stand on.

"SQQQAA~" she hummed before cupping her breasts with her winged arms "Hmm, this isn't so bad after all, I see why you like it."

"Happy to have you join us." We smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. The Miss Fairy Tail Contest

 

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"The Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" I asked scratching behind my ear with my leg.

"Yeah lots of girls, me included, enter." Levy said "This year we're gonna do tricks to show off our animal talents, winner gets a special prize."

"Maybe I'll enter too." I smiled "Could be a lot of fun."

I ended up signing up and all in all the contest had eight competitors, Myself, Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Juvia and a girl I hadn't met, Evergreen. Evergreen was a sort of self-proclaimed rival to Erza, she was a dragonfly woman with large thin wings, hard green chitin skin, compound eyes and a thin yet busty frame.

"Is everyone ready?" Millianna cheered "As you know Fairy Tail has gone thorough some changes the last couple months, so this year the girl are gonna compete to show off their wild side! Vote on who you think the best! Our first contestant is Cana!"

"BAAA!" the goat girl said walking out.

"And what are you gonna do for us today?" Millianna asked.

"Show off some of my eating habits." She said chewing on some jeans.

"That's a…unique talent." Millianna tried to be upbeat "Umm…anything else you can do."

"NAAAH!" Cana bleated "Not much."

"Well that was Cana!" Millianna sighed "Next up is Levy the Baboon!"

The baboon walked out, her big red butt jiggling as she started showing her body off, Levy didn't have much talent to show off so it quickly became the next persons turn.

"Now it's Juvia!"

The dolphin girl squeaked out complete with a large pool of water. Juvia swam around, her body sliding and cutting through the water fluidly, her breast jiggling nicely. The girl jumped out of the water and flipped through the air, the crowd applauding her tricks.

We had to go outside for the next participant, Bisca, the centaur was running a course, jumping over hurdles, her large bust bouncing violently as she clopped around. Her chest were clearly the main attraction, the large melons on full display, bouncing as she clopped around.

"Okay back inside now for our next contestant." Millianna smiled "Mira!"

"MOOOO!" the cowgirl walked out, her udder swaying, the sac looking pink and full.

Mira sat before a bucket and started milking herself, moaning and mooing as she filled a bucket up with her sweet natural crème.

"MOOO!" she bellowed as she pumped herself till she was dry, multiple buckets of white goodness set off to the side.

"Next is Evergreen!"

The Dragonfly buzzed out and flew over the crowd, she looped and did spirals, scattering fairy dust to make her presence above them know.

"Yes." She buzzed "Shower me with praise."

Ever spun around and landed on the stage, posing and thrusting her chest out.

"And next to last is Erza!" Millianna said as the lion woman proudly stalked out onto the stage.

"ROAAAARR!" Erza yelled as she had a trick set up for her.

"She's doing that!" I yelled as a ring was set on fire and Erza got in a crouched position.

_How can anyone compete with someone jumping through a ring of fire!_

Erza easily jumped through the flaming ring and landed on the other side, roaring out as she landed.

"Last but certainly not least is a big new comer in the guild, Lucy!"

I walked out onto the stage, panting like a dog, my tail happily wagging about my cute furry butt.

"And what are you gonna do Lucy?" Millianna asked.

"Tricks!" I barked chasing my tail playfully to endear myself to the crowd.

Next I had Millianna throw a Frisbee and I chased it and caught it before bringing it back and begging to play more, Millianna happily rubbed my belly as the crowd applauded my sheer cuteness.

After that the contest ended and the crowd was asked to vote.

"Okay Let's reveal the top four first!" Millianna said "And they are…"

" **Erza, Lucy, Mira and Bisca!"**

All four of us walked out proudly, the only loser being bitter was Evergreen.

"Okay next we'll reveal the final standing of these four…" Millianna said "So fourth place went to Mira!"

"Moo!" the cow smiled.

"Comments said Mira looked sexy milking herself but they wanted to see more from her."

"In third was Bisca!" Millianna said.

"NEEEH!" the horse centaur whinnied.

"The crowd loved your show, especially how it showed off your assets." Millianna explained.

"Okay and now we'll announce first place." Millianna said "The winner of the Miss Fairy Tail contest is…"

"LUCY!" she said "The crowd said you were set apart form Erza via variety, why her show was extreme you showed off how cute and animalistic you were with multiple tricks instead of just one!"

"ARROOO!" I howled happily as we started to celebrate.

* * *

 

**Later**

"Hey Erza?" I barked "What's my prize for winning the contest?"

"Right, yes here you go." She said handing me a vial of serum.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just drink it, I'm sure you'll like the results." She smiled.

I popped the tab and started drinking. I growled a bit as I felt my body starting to change again. My breasts started rising and growing in size, my ass doing the same. My tail got longer and my paws larger as my teeth grew sharper. Not only did I have more of an hourglass figure I felt a little more animalistic, like I had tapped into some deep canine DNA.

"ARROOOOO!" I said jumping up and starting to hump Erza, my body filled with desire.

"Fufufu." Erza laughed "I knew you'd like it."

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Erza recruits a little cutie.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Wendy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"GRUFF!" I growled scratching behind my ear with my hind legs.

"You're looking good Lu." Levy smiled petting my head.

"Thanks." I panted like a dog "I'm feeling good to, so energized and stuff, my senses are all heightened I can feel my inner animal coming out more and more every day!"

"Well congrats on that." Levy said.

Our conversation halted as the guild doors opened and Erza walked in.

"Welcome back!" we all waved.

"I've brought some guests back with me." She growled with a smile.

"Really, where?" Mira mooed.

Erza stepped to the side and behind her was a small blue haired girl and a white cat.

"Hi…I'm Wendy." She mumbled "And this is Carla."

"Hello." The cat spoke proudly.

We let Wendy get settled, everyone introducing themselves before moving on for the day.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm…" I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling.

Today had been an odd day, at the feast Wendy kept saying she wasn't ready to change yet and Carla was rather short with us, acting as though we would be some sort of bad influence on Wendy. Erza said since she was just a kid we could give Wendy some time to come around.

Tonight, I was at Erza's the lion and I had been getting closer recently, occasionally mating with each other. Right now she was sound asleep but I was struggling to doze off, no matter how long my eyes were closed. The room was quiet but then I smelt someone enter the room and start petting me.

"So soft." The person mumbled "Her fur is so warm…and her breasts are so big and round, her butt too."

I opened my eyes and saw Wendy on the bed petting my hourglass body.

"Wendy?" I groaned waking up.

"EEP!" she yelped.

I sat up, my breasts jiggling under my fur.

"What do we have here?" I snarled "Woken up to some nice petting…and a little more."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The girl said playing dumb.

"I just figured you were nervous because you were in a new place with strange people." I flashed my teeth "But you were nervous because you liked all the naked animal ladies, you're a closet Furry aren't you."

"Damn." Wendy sighed "You got me. I like animal girls okay, there's nothing weird about it at all. When I felt Erza hug me into her warm mane…I wanted to come here right away."

"I think that's sweet." I smiled "So, let's make a deal."

"Hmm"

"I'll let you pet and play with me all you want." I smiled "But…"

"But what?"

"Have you heard the phrase you are what you eat?" I asked "If you wanna play with this furry lady you gotta become what you love, join us on the wild side. Oh and you're little cat friend too."

"Fine." Wendy shrugged "I was planning on doing it soon anyway."

"Then let's seal the deal." I said taking her to a back room and getting her some serum "Drink up."

"I wonder what I'll be." She smiled popping the tab and taking a swig "OUF it hits you right away! GHAAA!"

Wendy started rapidly changing, her body got a little more adult looking as her breasts grew to small cups and her butt perked up. Her skin started to look harder as she was growing blue scales all over her skin.

"HAA?!" Wendy gasped as her hands started to mutate into claws "It's…It's…SO GOOD!"

Wendy doubled over as more scales covered her, a large thick tail sprouting over her butt as her face stretched out and her teeth all grew sharp.

"GRR!" Wendy growled as her eyes turned reptilian and her back started cracking before two large wings ripped into existence on her.

"RAAAHHH!" Wendy let out a screech and blew out a window with a tornado of air.

"Whoa." I barked.

"I'm…a real sky dragon." She looked at herself "Wow…I feel so powerful now…and I look good too check out my breasts!"

"So, about your friend?" I smirked.

"Right." She said as we headed towards her room.

We found Carla sleeping and made our move swiftly, Wendy snatched her up and I poured the potion into her mouth.

"GACK!" Carla coughed "What-OHH!"

Carla suddenly started to grow bigger, her body becoming more humanoid in shape.

"W-What's happening to me?!" she cried as the feline features of her face exaggerated and her chest began to bloom into breasts.

Carla kept growing and before long she was a full humanoid catgirl like Millianna.

"I guess Human was her inner animal." I laughed.

"Wow." Carla purred a bit and cupped her breast "This…feels good, how do I look."

"Fantastic." Wendy snarled hugging the cat "So soft."

"I'll leave you to to get used to your new forms." I said leaving "See you in the morning."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Girls get Angelic.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Angel and Aries

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Fairy Tail." I looked at the outside of the guildhall "My best lead for finding Yukino, a guild of only women…she has to be here."

I stepped forward and thrust the doors open.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at the sight.

This guild was like a zoo, animal women of all sorts walking around naked, a cow, a mouse, a bird so many different strange looks.

"Hello." A lion smiled walking up to me.

"H-Hi." I blushed trying not to stare at her naked furry body.

"Erza Scarlet, Master of Fairy Tail." She purred "How can I help you."

"I'm Sorano Aguria, my friends call me Angel, I've been on a journey looking for my little sister Yukino. I heard this was an all-female guild so I came to see if she's here."

"Sorry." Erza shrugged "I don't have any members by that name."

"Oh I see." I sighed turning around to leave "Thanks anyway."

"Wait." She grabbed my arms with her powerful claws "If your sister is looking for you too running around chasing each other means you'll never meet, you'll have a better chance if you stay in one place, that and the guild can help you search."

"That's actually a really good idea, why didn't I think of that." I groaned "Okay, I guess I'll stay and join here."

_This place seems interesting enough._

Erza walked me over to her assistant Mira, a cow woman, who stamped my arm and explained why this place was more of a zoo than a guild.

"So when I drink this I'll become part Animal too?" I asked.

"Yup." Mira smiled "You're inner animal will rise to the surface."

"Okay." I popped the cork "Here it goes."

I drank the sweet tasting potion and coughed as my body started to mutate and change. The first thing to happen was that my breasts got larger and rounder, next my hips and waist flared out and widened.

"HA!" I gasped as my skin started to get covered in strange pimple like dots.

The dots opened up and white feathers began growing all over my body. My arms cracked and contorted as my fingers fused into wing like appendages. Thick plumy tail feathers grew out above my ass as my legs got hard and yellow and my feet became bird like.

"What's-AH!" I gasped as my lips got hard and started stretching out into a beak.

"HMM!" I moaned "CAW!"

I opened my beak and let out a loud cry, fully completing my change into a swan woman.

"Wow, beautiful." Mira mooed.

"Take some time to adjust to your body and the guild." Erza told me.

"Thanks." I said looking over myself.

_This feels…amazing._

I headed out to the guild and had a look around, it was strange to see so many various animals doing rancourous things. My eyes were drawn to one strange sight, two golden retrievers, one bustier than the other, were humping a pink gorilla and a shark girl, all four moaning and barking out animal calls.

"Hmm?" the bustier canine looked at me "You're new here aren't you? I'm Lucy, this is my Mom Layla and these are my spirits Virgo and Aquarius."

"Sorano, call me Angel." I told her "Spirits, are you perhaps a Celestial Mage like me?"

"You're a Celestial wizard too, how cool." Lucy barked "Do you have any golden keys?"

"Just one, Aries." I explained.

"Well then call her out." Lucy laughed.

"Sure." I struggled to pick up the key with my wings and hand to use my beak **"Aries!"**

The cute pink ram appeared, looked around and was very confused.

"Miss Angel?" she hummed "Where are you?"

"Right here." I called.

"Huh-WAH!" she gasped W-What happened to you."

"I've had a bit of an awakening." I blushed.

"So do you know Virgo and Aquarius?" Lucy asked gesturing to the gorilla and the shark.

Poor Aries looked so startled and confused by what had happened around that I had to sit her down and explain why I was a bird and there was a guild full of animal girls around.

"So Aries?" I asked "Would you like to join us?"

"I-I don't know." She sighed "I mean if you and everyone else is I guess I should."

"Here." Lucy smiled and gave her a potion "Just drink this."

"Okay." Aries nervously brought the bottle to her mouth and drank it "URK!"

Seeing as Aries was already pretty animal like not much of her changed, her features were only enhanced, her curves grew sharper, her wooly coat got puffier and fluffier, her horns larger and more spiraled.

"OHHH!" Aries moaned as her face pulled and stretched to be more sheep like and her feet and hands became hooves.

"I-Is it over?" she blushed.

"So soft." I hugged her with Lucy.

"Say you two should fuse your spirit realms." Aquarius said "So you can share spirits and contracts."

"Sounds great." Lucy smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." I added.

_I like it here._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Edolas**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Edolas Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Ready to go Carla?" I asked flapping my wings.

"Hmm." She purred a bit and stretched "Yes let's go."

"You're looking good today, your fur is so shiny." I smiled.

"It's still strange to be like this, and see you like that." She commented "But I think I like it, the feeling of breast on my chest…is nice."

"I know." I squealed hugging my scaly dragon tits.

It's been a few weeks since Carla and I joined Fairy Tail and I love it, awakening my inner dragon has been so good, not to mention the fun with the other animals. Carla likes it too, she's made fast friends with the other cats like Erza and Millianna.

"Hmm." I looked up "Was it supposed to rain today?"

"We should hurry before it pours." Carla said.

"I don't know if we'll have time." I said as the sky cracked with lightning.

I was correct as before we could do anything else there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

**Later**

"Carla where are we?" I wondered out loud.

"It will be fine Wendy, no reason to panic just yet." Carla said pushing some branches out of the way as we went through the forest.

"So many branches." I heard someone else in the forest groan "I can't run at all."

"Oh no there's someone here." I started to worry.

"Huh, Wendy?" Lucy popped out of some bushes "Is that you? I thought I smelled someone!"

"LUCY!" I smiled hugging the dog woman.

The dog and I started to explore together as a group with Carla, eventually we came to a building baring the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"Let's go see if anyone else is in there." Lucy said, tail wagging happily.

We opened the door and were shocked at the state of things, the ceiling was a large open sunroof, the floor was totally dirt and looking up towards the sun were various humanoid plants, their legs rooted to the ground, the only one walking around was a average girl with short white hair, she was stepping around patiently watering some of the plant women. The women had green skin, petals of various colors on their necks and various other plant based growths.

"I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore." I shivered.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded sharply.

"Who are you?" a flower bent down to look at us.

"Oh my she looks just like Lucy used too!" Carla gasped.

This girl was a sunflower, her body was green up to the neck, on her neck were many wide yellow petals and her face was a sort of brown tone. The flower wriggled and stepped out of the dirt, stretching her legs as she uprooted herself.

"How do you know my name?" the sunflower asked.

This girl looked just like the old pictures of Lucy from before she was a dog, only this one looked plant like.

_She's kinda cute like that_

"Lucy this is weird." I mumbled.

"What?!" the girl saw Lucy and gasped.

"Who this tiny little lizard?" another plant came up.

"I'm a dragon!" I snapped before seeing her face.

The girl had green skin up to the neck, cupped blue petals and blue hair to match her blue face…that looked like mine. She was older, sporting large round breasts and wide hips to show off a womanly body.

"M-Me?!" I gasped.

"What are you staring at." She pouted a bit.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Morning Glory." She said proudly.

"Let's talk." Lucy told them.

We all sat down and got some information, we were in place called Edolas at the all-female guild Fairy Tail, only here magic was dying and girls in the guild became plants not animals.

I recognized a few faces, in the center Mira was standing tall as a large tree, Juvia was some kind of lily, Levy was a small pine shrub and Bisca was a sort of Cactus.

"Yeah it's a little odd but where we come from girls want to be animals not plants." Lucy laughed.

"Becoming a plant, is it nice?" I asked.

"Yeah." Other me smiled "The sun on your skin, planting your roots and getting nutrients and water from the soil…it's nice."

"So how do you guys…change?" Sunflower Lucy asked.

"A Magic Potion." Dog Lucy said.

"Oh us too." The flower laughed "How weird."

"I'd love to see it but I like being a dragon myself." I laughed.

"Well…we can show you someone else transform if you'd like." Lucy said waving over the only human "Lisanna here is the last one to change, so how about it, will you show our new friends?"

"Sure." The white haired girl picked up the potion "I've been waiting for this for so long."

The girl knocked back the drink and moaned.

"OHHH I FEEL IT!" she moaned.

Lisanna's breasts and butt grew larger and wider as her skin started to turn green all over. Little vines spooled out of her skin as ivy covered the girl, her eyes turned purple as some leaves sprouted up on her.

"I'm…Poison Ivy." She smiled as her legs sank into the dirt "Hmm, I can feel my roots snaking into the soil and the sun on my skin…Hmm I feel amazing."

"Wow." Lucy, Carla and I clapped.

"Hey…I see a lot of faces I know but where's Erza?" I asked.

"That thorny bitch?" Wendy said "I don't know what she is in your world but around here she wants us dead for having some magic."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Erza Vs Erza!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Edolas Part 2: Erza Vs Erza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"RAH!" I clawed two guards with my sharp claws, my lion like instics giving me an easy edge in battle "As if you could compete with a beast like me."

"What a bad cat." A voice said.

I looked back and saw a strange woman walk my way, she had green skin and red petals growing out of her neck, her body was covered in strange thorn like protrusions and she had a large waist and hips, not to mention my face.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"Erza Knightwalker." She huffed "Captain of the Edolas Army and the most beautiful Rose in the world."

"Hmph." I purred softly "Erza Scarlet, master of Fairy Tail and the most beautiful woman in Earthland."

"Well we can't both be the most beautiful, so I'll strangle you with my thorns!" she yelled.

"Not if I claw you apart first!"

I swiped at Knightwalker as she swung her spiked arms at me, the tow of us trading blows as we tried to harm each other.

"GRRAAOO!" I yelled pouncing on her and KOing her "HAAA!"

I gasped as I started rubbing against her, her thorns teasing my body tenderly, rubbing on my tits and pussy.

"HHAAA!" I moaned as I rocked against her more and more.

"You're not so bad." She said "HMM!"

"PURRR!" I growled rocking on top of her "You're not so bad…I hope you like cum!"

"It's even better than water." She smirked.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" I yelled out in pleasure as I orgasmed.

"YESS!" Knightwalker moaned "Hmm, you animals aren't too bad."

"Thanks." I smirked "But I can't let you go and steal Earthland's magic."

I kicked her face and knocked her out.

"Sorry pretty Rose Erza." I purred walking off "Goodbye."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Lisanna get's uprooted.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Edolas Part 3: Lisanna

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

I ran through the town looking for Mira, the others had told me she'd likely be at my grave near church. My green plant body ran as fast as it could, my ivy leaves blowing in the wind, the heavy ran making me moan with pleasure, I couldn't wait to root here and really get a taste of home.

As I approached the grave I saw a large woman sitting at my grave, the rain made it difficult to see but her skin looked oddly colored.

"Excuse me." I spoke up "I'm looking for my sister, I was told she might be around her."

"Moo?" the woman turned around and I noticed she was like a cow, a cow face, an udder, small horns, she was heavy and her long white hair framed her face "Lisanna?!"

"Mira?!" I gasped.

* * *

**Later**

**Mira's POV**

"So you're a plant girl?" I asked as my sister rooted herself in the backyard.

"Yeah and it feels great, I bet it's a lot like being an animal for you." She smiled "Do you like being a cow."

"It's MOOvelous." I laughed "Making all this milk, being big and sexy, I really like it, I wonder what your inner animal is."

"Yeah, I wonder what your inner plant would be." Lisanna said "Still, if everyone else is gonna be an animal, I should too."

"If you want to, I mean I'm not gonna force you." I told her "I'll have Erza prepare some potion in the morning, hopefully it won't interfere with you plant body, I think the two will just cancel out."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Here you go Lisanna." Erza handed my sister a flask "This should unleash your inner animal."

"I'm excited to see what I'll become." She smiled picking it up "I wonder if I'll be like you Mira."

"We'll have to wait and see." I said as she started to drink.

"OHHH!" Lisanna moaned as she began to change.

Lisanna's green skin started to fade away as she slowly returned to her normal skin tone, the leaves and vines growing on her body dried out and fell off until she looked like a normal girl again, but that didn't last long as white fur grew on her body, her breasts and butt grew larger. The fur on her body gained black stripes and her face became cat like, her hands and feet turning into paws with sharp claws and a long thin tail grew above her butt, completing her change into a snowy white tigress.

"Purr." She hummed licking her right paw with her scratchy tongue "I feel good."

"Purr." Erza walked up and rubbed my sister "I love having another big cat around here, none of those little house kitties."

"Hmm." Lisanna moaned rolling around with Erza.

"Yeah yooou twooo." I mooed sitting down and shaking my udder "Are you kitties hungry?"

"Purr~" they both crawled forward and each too a teat into their mouth and started suckling and drinking my milk.

"MOOO~" I moaned "Oh yes it's so good to have you back Lisanna!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. S-Class Intro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"What's all this?" Mom barked at the crowd gathered in the guild.

"I'm not sure."

"You guys don't know?" Levy said walking up "Erza's getting ready to announce the teams for the S-Class Exams."

"Interesting." I growled "I probably won't get picked though."

The lights dimmed and the curtains rose on the stage and Erza was their with Mira and Evergreen, the three looking great and happy, their fur, skin shimmering under the lights.

"I will now announce the participants of the S-Class Exam!" Erza announced as Ever and Mira each produced large envelopes.

"The first Participant is…Cana!" Erza said reading the first envelope.

"BAA!" Cana bleated.

"Next is Levy!"

"OKEE!" the baboon girl happily smiled.

"The next two…Lucy and Angel!"

"US?!" we both gasped.

"Next is Wendy, Millianna, Carla, Sherry, Lisanna, Juvia and Ikaruga."

The crowd clapped again.

"and the final three…" Erza paused "Aquarius, Virgo and Aries."

"Huh?" the three spirits looked confused "But we're not even members."

"Well I figured it was about time you three joined." Erza said as Mira stamped the three.

"The rules are simple." Erza said "the exam will take place on the Guild sacred Tenrou Island, you'll have to partner up with one of the other participants, you have one week to train as you feel needed and report to Hargeon where more details will be announced."

Erza dismissed the crowd and the other participants and I met up to talk about how we'd partner up.

"I can't believe we got picked." Wendy smiled flapping her wings.

"I know." I laughed "I wasn't expecting it at all but now that I'm in I plan to win."

"So does anyone have a partner planned?" Angel asked brushing her feathers with her beak.

"Carla and I are gonna be partners!" Millianna said playfully grabbing the other house cat.

"As expected I suppose." I laughed.

"You'll be my partner right?" Angel asked Aries.

"You want me?" the sheep blushed "I mean…"

"We've been partners for a long time." Angel smiled "I wouldn't want anyone but you."

"We're partners right?" Aquarius asked Virgo.

"Sure." The gorilla nodded.

"I'd like to be partners with Ikaruga." Levy said scratching her red ass.

"That's fine but why me?" the Flamingo asked.

"I just wanna get to know you better." Levy explained.

"I call dibs on Wendy!" Sherry squeaked hugging the tiny dragon into her chubby mouse body.

"Sounds fun!" Wendy smiled "I'd love to be your partner."

"I just love cute little things like you." Sherry smiled.

"I want Lucy!" Juvia said.

"Hey no one says you get to demand her." Cana snapped back "I wanna be Lucy's partner too."

"You're so popular." Lisanna purred.

"I guess so." I laughed.

"Then you pick." Cana told me.

"Well I'd like to get more familiar with Cana so I think I'll pair up with her." I smiled.

"Juvia's upset." The dolphin pouted "But she understands that this is what Lucy wants and she'll partner with Lisanna."

"Great." The cat purred "I love fish."

"Actually I'm a mammal."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. S-Class Exam Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"It's hot." I panted sitting on the deck of the ship.

Originally I had planned on having fun on the ride over to the exam island but it was so hot I couldn't move.

"It's probably our fur." Lisanna purred a bit "It's meant to keep us warm but here it does the opposite."

"I just hope we get there soon." Levy said scratching her red bum.

Everyone was hot and uncomfortable except for Juvia and Aquarius who were fish and easily cooled off and not sweating profusely.

"Fear not ladies we've arrived." Erza said walking out, her mane swaying in the breeze "This exam has a few parts but I'll start with part one, When we get to the island there will be seven paths, you'll each pick a path and each of those paths leads to a different obstacle, four paths converge and you'll have to fight the other team you find to progress, two of the paths lead or either Mira or Ever other ladies seeking to stop you, and one path is a total walk in the park and a free pass to the second round."

"So this test is more about luck?" Cana asked.

"Sure let's go with that." Erza laughed "Now go!"

Everyone took off running to the island.

"Come on Sherry." Wendy flew by, her wings flapping.

"I'm coming." The chubby mouse squeaked "But unlike you I can't fly."

"I'll be waiting for you winning teams on the other side." Erza said calling out to us.

Cana and I took path one, it was nice and cool inside so I could relax, our path had a few bends but eventually it dropped off into a cave.

"Guess we got a fight path." Cana bleated looking across the way.

"Great and it's those two." I growled out.

"Getting to fight against Mistress will be fun." Virgo said scratching her muscular ape like body.

"I'd rather not fight you Lucy but I need to show my strength too as a member of the guild." Aquarius smirked flashing her sharp teeth "RAH!"

Aquarius shot forward and snapped her sharp teeth at me, I dodged back to avoid getting chewed up, a few hairs of my fur did get snipped though.

" **Take This!"** Aquarius opened her mouth and blasted a stream of water out.

I got on all fours and ran around the blast to attack Virgo, I punched on her only to get thrown off by Virgo's huge Gorilla arms. I slid to a stop, my claws digging into the stone. I quickly looked over to check on Cana and saw my goat partner grappling with the shark mermaid.

"HAA!" Aquarius moaned as Cana flicked one of her grey nipples.

"GRAAA!" I howled and jumped on Virgo again, my claws digging into her breast.

"OKEEE!" Virgo gasped "OHHH!"

Virgo and Aquarius fell into heaps as Cana and I moved on.

"We won! BAAAA!" Cana bleated high fiving me as we went on to round two.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"OKKEEE!" I jumped back, my red ass jiggling around as I landed.

I had just dodged Aries attempt to ram me with her large horns. The plan was for me to bait out Angel and Aries while Ikaruga prepared her attack.

"Let's get her Aries." Angel cawed.

"BAAA Right!" the ram charged around.

I was about to be attacked by two women as I jumped up into a tree, my big red ass shaking.

"NOW!"

" **Flamingo Flame!"**

Ikaruga dashed by, her wings spread wide as flames burned the two up.

"We can move on!" I cheered "OKEE!"

I gasped as Ikaruga spanked my baboon ass "Let's go, no reason to waste time."

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Seems like we were lucky enough to get the free path." Sherry laughed.

"Phew that's good, I really don't like to fight." I said flapping my wings "Even with my dragon powers I don't wanna."

"I just hope we can keep moving on after part two." She squeaked.

**Carla's POV**

"Dodge right!" I told Millianna as Mira tried to attack by throwing her udder around.

"Phew." My fellow cat jumped back "Those foresight powers of yours are useful."

"Just sit still." Mira said "If you do maybe I'll feed you kitties milk right from my udder."

"As interesting as that sounds we'll pass, being S-class will give us all the sweet milk we can have." I smirked jumping to the side as Mira kept charging and slammed into a rock, knocking herself out.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"I never knew Ever was this strong." Lisanna gasped as the Dragonfly buzzed above us.

"I can't believe this." I groaned laying on the sand of the beach.

"What's wrong girls giving up alright?" Ever asked landing.

"I see why she competes with Erza for the strongest." I said as Ever sensually licked her own hard chitin fingers "She's so strong."

"I'm the second strongest for a reason." Ever buzzed her wings.

* * *

**?'s POV**

Our little boat docked on the shores of the island.

"So this is Tenrou Island, well let's go Meredy, time to see what Fairy Tail is made of."

"Right, Ultear." She nodded "We'll find out all their secrets and show how strong our guild is."

"I've heard they recently become secluded." I laughed "I wonder what that means?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Exam Part 3!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. S-Class Exam Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"We're here." Cana and I walked up.

"BAA!" Cana bleated.

Two other teams were present, Levy and Ikaruga and Wendy and Sherry.

"So are we." Carla purred and she and Millianna walked up.

"Now that seems to be all the teams that will be coming this far." Erza said brushing her mane "So I'll explain part two, it's a fight, you'll go in as teams and try to get your opponents out of the ring."

"Sounds fun." Sherry squeaked.

"I hope so." Wendy smiled.

"We'll start with Wendy and Sherry Vs Levy and Ikaruga and then Lucy and Cana Vs Carla and Millianna." Erza explained.

The first teams lined up and their fight started. Wendy flapped her wings to kick up dirt and get around Levy who was trying to fight with her red ass. Sherry was using her chubby mouse body to try and knocked the pink Ikaruga out of the ring.

"OKEEE!" Levy hollered trying to slam Wendy out with her big red ass only to have the dragon duck, Levy tripping and falling out.

"CAW!" Ikaruga kicked her out with her long bird legs.

"I've got you now!" Sherry pushed her out with her chubby gray belly.

"Wendy and Sherry advance." Erza roared "Let's go next!"

Cana and I lined up against the two catgirls and Erza rang the bell. I darted around the ring on all fours to confuse the two cats. I pounced on Carla and tried pushing her out, our breasts smashing together.

"GRR!" the white cat growled.

"Is that all you have?" I snarled "Get lost!"

"NYA!"

I saw Millianna go flying out of the ring, I quickly slipped around Carla and pinned her arms back.

"Cana!" I barked.

"BEEE!" she bleated and lowered her head before charging in and bucking Carla out of the ring with her horns.

"Lucy and Cana win!"

"Yay!" we high fived.

We were given a few seconds to catch our breath before moving on to the finals againt Wendy and Sherry.

"Ready Cana?" I asked.

"Sure am." She said rubbing her white goat butt.

"GRR!" I snarled "I'm not losing now."

Erza rang the bell and the four of us started grappling, Sherry taking on Cana as they were both chubby while Wendy and I grappled with our claws. Wendy was digging her sharp claws into my soft bosom, my nipples getting hard.

"So handsy." I smirked licking her face, Wendy getting distracted and allowing me to throw her over the ropes.

I looked back and saw Cana get bumped out my Sherry's big furry ass. I growled and got ready to take on the final competitor between me and S-class. I waited for her to come in close and throw her weight at me, I quickly slipped around and let her momentum carry her out of the ring.

"Lucy and Cana win, they're S-Class now!" Erza roared out.

"YES!" Cana hugged me.

"Congrats." Wendy smiled flapping her wings a bit.

"Welcome to S-Class." Erza smiled "We'll do more later, but for now-."

"OHH!" Cana and I gasped as Erza shoved a claw into Cana and mines pussy.

"Why don't we celebrate." She purred.

The losers came over and pushed Cana and I too the ground and started licking and rubbing us all over, I felt Millianna's scratchy cat tongue on my nipples while Wendy's long dragon tongue probed inside me, her hot breath on my legs. Cana was moaning as well, Sherry rubbing the goat's breasts while Levy sat her red ass on Cana's face.

"That's it." Erza smirked as I panted "Moan for us."

"GRRR!" I growled in pleasure "AROOO!"

"You'll make great S-Class wizards." Erza smirked.

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

"What was that." I gasped from my position behind the trees.

Meredy and I had just witnessed some kind of animal orgy. I had intended to fight Fairy Tail but this was so shocking. the entire time I watched I felt a strange need in my loins, an ache I wanted to scratch. While watching I saw Meredy rubbing herself through her leotard as we had watched people fuck.

"Ultear?" Meredy asked "That was…wow."

"Come on let's go." I said.

We headed back to our boat to leave, sailing towards the mainland.

"Hey Ultear?" Meredy asked "What do you think it's like to be like that?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Next Time- Wrapping up the Exam!**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. S-Class Exam Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I walked around Tenrou Island, I still couldn't believe it I was really an S-Class wizard now. We still had a few days before we had to take the boat home so we were relaxing on the island. I walked by the beach and saw Levy, Carla and Aries out sun tanning.

Carla and Aries were on their backs, bare breasts pointed up at the sky as their nipples looked hard and erect. Levy was on her belly, her big red butt pointed up towards the sky, begging for someone to grab it.

"Perfect there you are Lucy." Levy smiled "Would you mind putting some lotion on me?"

"Sure thing." I smiled oiling up my paws.

"OHHH OKKEEE!" Levy yelped as I dug my claws into her fat ass and started rubbing her butt.

"I love your ass Levy." I panted as I mounted her, rapidly humping her red ass.

"OHH I love the way you love it." She hummed.

I sat there humping Levy on the sand, the baboon yipping as I grinded against her. She moaned more as I got on my paws, spread her cheeks and took a big lick of her pussy.

"You two having fun?" Carla purred slipping under my tail to flick her scratchy tongue over my wet cunt.

I hummed into Levy's snatch as Carla probed mine, her claws digging into my large rump. Levy moaned and shook her red butt around, the cheeks slapping against my face as she came softly.

"You're great Levy." I panted.

"Thanks you too."

"And you were great too Carla." I smiled.

"I've have a lot of practice." She licked her claws.

I got up and started to walk around, I saw Juvia swimming around the ocean with Aquarius, Virgo near the shore splashing around.

"Lucy-Baa!" Cana walked up, her soft white goat hair swishing a bit over her chubby belly "Erza wants us to meet her in the forest for something."

"Okay." I nodded.

Cana and I headed into the forest and met up with Erza and the other two S-Class wizards, Mira and Evergreen.

"There you ladies are." Erza said standing before the large spring full of a green herbal water.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"A Spring of Animalia." Erza said "When communing with the First Master she informed me of it, apparently taking a step through it from one end straight to the other will allow you to tap deeply into your animal DNA, I've decided to inform the S-Class mages of it."

"So a dip in this and we'd be even stronger?" Cana asked.

"It's hard to believe some magical water can do all that." Ever added.

"If you girls are nervous I'll take the first dip." Erza smiled walking into the water "Hmm, it's actually warm, I can feel it soaking into me…oh…Hmm…"

Erza dunked her whole body under the water while walking the perimeter of the spring only to step back up, her fur wet and dripping.

"Well?" Mira asked.

"Is it broken?" I asked.

"The first assured me it would work…Huh…OHHH!" The master doubled over.

"Erza!"

"I feel it!" she growled, her eyes bloodshot and cat like "GRAAOOO!"

Erza's breasts grew in size growing rounder and larger, more watermelon like, her butt following suit and getting perkier and plumper. Under her skin her muscles grew tight and more powerful as her mane grew fuller and more voluminous, her claws became more savage and paw like as her fangs and teeth got larger and sharper. Lastly her face became more feline in nature growing even more cat like.

"Purr…" Erza snarled "that was incredible, I feel so much more powerful, more cat like, more perfect. You've got to try it."

"Age before beauty." Ever laughed stepping up before Mira, Cana or I could go.

The Dragonfly dipped herself in the water for a few moments before coming out dripping, buzzing as her transformation began.

Firstly Ever's curvy body was enhanced even more as her skin got harder and more chitin like, her eyes grew bigger and more compounded as her wings got larger and more lifelike.

"Buzz!" Ever hummed "This is incredible."

"Moo…" Mira went next and walked into the water for a bit "HAAA!"

Mira's thick bovine body grew even fatter and plumper all around, her breasts got bigger, her ass and thighs got bigger, and her udder got bigger too. Her face pushed out to be even more cow like and her horns grew thicker and pointier.

"MOOOOO!" Mira called out "Ohh I feel good."

"I wanna go next." I said.

"Go ahead I'll wait." Cana smiled.

I walked into the water, I felt the magic into it seeping into my bones, my blonde fur got wet and stuck together as I dunked my head under the water before stepping out of the water, I suddenly felt my body heat up as the magic of the spring overtook me.

I growled a bit as my breasts got larger and fuller, my ass filling out as well. My tail got longer and fluffier as my teeth got sharper and my paws and claws bigger. My senses were heightened as I slowly came down off my high.

"ARROOOOO!" I howled feeling even more in line with my canine side.

"Last but not least." Cana stepped out of the water "HAA!"

My partner's body grew larger all over, her breasts got bigger, her belly sagged more and her legs got thicker as her hooves got bigger.

"HMMMM!" Cana moaned as her horns grew longer and her face pulled out to be even more goat like "BAAAAAAA!"

"You look great Cana." I snarled licking my chops.

"BAAA!" she bleated "I feel…BAAA Great."

"We all look even better now." Erza purred "I've never felt so great before."

"Moo." Mira hummed.

"Hmm?" Erza looked up "Do you feel that?"

"Something's coming?" Ever buzzed.

We all ran to the beach When we got there everyone else had gathered around the air rippled and a shadow was cast over the island.

"What is that?" I gasped.

A large reptile was in the sky, it had blue skin markings and black scales, the body of the dragon was almost curvy with the chest being puffy and round like breasts and a lower body like birthing hips.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the beast roared and shook the island.

We tried to fight back against that monster but is was just unstoppable we all decided that we should hold hands to show that we had faith even at the potential end.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- 7 years**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. The Return

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Layla's POV**

"HMM!" I mewed sadly laying my furry head on the bar "It's really been Seven Years."

"Hard to believe." Bisca clopped over.

"Nothing's as fun as it used to be." Laki squeaked.

Seven Years ago my daughter and most of the guild disappeared when the exam island was attacked by some kind of Dragon monster. We've managed to keep the guild running with some of my funds but it's quiet now.

"Don't get down." Kinana hissed slithering over "It'll get better, I'm sure of it."

Kinana was a saving grace, a girl who joined and became part snake, purple scales covered her body and she had no legs, just a naga like tail.

As the four of us wallowed in depression we heard the door creak open, two human women walked in, one was older with black hair and the other younger with pink hair.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" The younger looking girl asked "Wow."

"They've certainly fallen on hard times." The older woman added.

"Can we help you?" I barked standing up.

"I'm Ultear." The older woman said "This is my daughter Meredy."

"Hi there." The girl waved "We came to help you guys?"

"Help us?" Laki asked nibbling her teeth.

"Seven Years ago we trespassed on Tenrou Island and saw the state of your guild." Ultear moaned "They awakened something inside us, a desire to be like them."

"We know how to find them and we'll do it in exchange for letting us join your guild."

"Sure!" I yelped "We'll do whatever you need."

"Great." Ultear smirked.

* * *

**Later**

We took a boat from Hargeon out of the sea where the island should be,

"Do you see that?" Bisca whinnied pointing to the ocean.

There was a girl standing there, she was small, about as short as Wendy could be. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her and her hair had this little furry ear like attachments on it, other wise she looked mostly human.

"Hmm." The girl smiled.

The water swirled up and suddenly a large tree appeared, the island was back.

"Impossible!" I gasped.

We quickly docked and ran after this floating beauty. This girl led us around the island, slowly we started to find the missing girls, Erza, Ever, Wendy, Lisanna, soon though I found Lucy.

We explained that we had found them with the help of Ultear, Meredy and the mystery girl who Erza, who was looking more bestial explained that this was the first Master and then we went home, together again.

* * *

**Later**

**NO POV**

Everyone was happy to be back at home in Fairy Tail, the girls having a rancorous party to celebrate.

"Excuse me." Ultear walked up to Layla who had been explaining the last seven years to Lucy and Erza "I believe Meredy and I are owed our compensation."

"Animal time!" Meredy laughed.

"So I've heard, welcome to Fairy Tail ladies." Erza handed them each a potion.

"Age before beauty." Meredy teased her adopted mother.

"Very well." Ultear smirked drinking her potion "OHHH!"

The woman moaned as she started to change. Her skin turned a dark brown color as her whole body began to get thicker, her legs and butt growing large. Her breasts ballooned in size, ripping her skin tight leotard apart as her belly got plump and round. Her face pulled out to a more square shape as a tiny tail perked up above her huge ass and she fully became a hippo girl.

"Wow." She hummed in a deep voice while rubbing her belly "Hmm, I think I can get into being this big."

"My turn!" Meredy chugged her drink "HAAA!"

Like Ultear Meredy too grew large and fatty in size, her skin took on a light grey tone as a small tail with hair on only the tip grew above her new fat booty, her ears grew large and floppy as her nose drooped and rounded to become a long trunk.

"BRAAAA!" she honked loudly "Oh this rocks!"

"We look good." Ultear walked up to the girl, her body jiggling about "Very pretty."

"You too…" Meredy rubbed her butt "Hey Ultear wanna try something fun."

"Hmm?" Her mother smirked "Sure, I think I have an idea what you waned.

The two stood back to back before throwing their hips back to smash their fat asses together with a smack.

"BRAAA!" Meredy honked.

"WAAHHH!" Ultear moaned grinding her ass with her daughter, the two of them embracing their wild side.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Ultear and Meredy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Meredy's POV**

Ultear and I had been at Fairy Tail for about a week, we were fitting in, embracing our animal side and looking good.

"HNGH" I grunted squeezing my big elephant ass through a door to hang out with Lucy and some of her friends.

"Ouf." I patted my ass "Sometimes you're more trouble than your worth.

"Nice job." Lucy commented with a laugh

"Thanks." I laughed "It's nice to be so big, even if it gets in the way sometimes."

"You know Meredy I've been meaning to ask, what kind of magic do you use?" Lisanna purred.

"My magic is special." I said as my hands glowed pink "Maguilty Sense!"

I activated my magic and everyone's wrists glowed pink.

"What's this?" Cana asked.

"You'll see." I giggled reaching over and giving Juvia a playful smack on the ass.

"OHH!" the girls all gasped together.

"What was that?" Lucy gasped

"My magic is perfect for a guild like this." I smiled "It allows people to share feelings and emotions, one of which is pleasure so when a connected person feels something." I rubbed my clit and we all moaned "We all feel it!"

I reached around and spanked Cana's wide rear, feeling a pressure on my own ass. Soon everyone was excited to be sharing the pleasure. Lucy started humping Lisanna her tits bouncing around in response we all moaned when Juvia began to kiss and rub Angel. My pussy started gushing when Cana began masturbating, Soon all of us were pumping our fingers into our pussies, multiplying our arousal by five.

"Yes…Yes…OHHH!" I screamed as juices sprayed out of me, the same happened to the others, gushing out love nectar.

"Oh Meredy." Juvia moaned "I love your magic."

"It'll fit in great here." Lucy barked

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

I waddled passed the guild door and saw my elephantine daughter getting her huge ass humped by Lucy, I was pleased that she was finally happy, her dream to fuck with Fairy Tail's animals finally coming true. I couldn't help but be a little turned on by the sight, Meredy was just so big and jiggled in all the right places.

"GRR!" I heard someone growl behind me and felt claws on my ass "This ass looks good."

"Erza." I hummed as the lion explored my body.

My leathery hippo butt was scratched and rubbed by Erza, my whole body shivering in pleasure as she made sure to squeeze me all over. I hadn't know the lion was into such big animals, maybe it was all the meat on my bones drawing out her predator sensibilities but she was frequently grabbing and rubbing me when she had the chance.

"WAAHHH!" I moaned loudly as Erza shoved her head between my cheeks and started licking.

_Oh yeah…this guild is amazing._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Next Time- Another Time Traveler Joins the guild.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
